danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kyouko Kirigiri
Kyouko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc und des Anime Danganronpa. Sie ist ein rätselhaftes Mädchen, dessen Talent am Anfang unbekannt war. Später wird offenbart, dass ihr eigentlicher Titel der der Ultimativen Detektivin (超高校級の「探偵」''chō kōkō kyū no „tantei“'') ist. Sie überlebte das letzte Class Trial, und sie entkam am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Sie ist auch einer der wiederkehrenden Charaktere des Spiels Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Kirigiri trat gemeinsam mit Makoto Naegi und Byakuya Togami der Future Foundation nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Spiels bei. Es wurde von ihr auch eine Light-Novel-Serie namens Danganronpa Kirigiri veröffentlicht. In dieser dreht es sich hauptsächlich um ihre Vergangenheit. Aussehen Kyouko ist ein relativ großes Mädchen mit lilafarbenen Augen und blassem Teint. Sie hat lavendelfarbene Haare, die sie offen trägt. An der Seite sind sie zu einem Zopf gebunden, welcher mit einer schwarzen Schleife geflochten wurde. Als Klamotten trägt sie eine weiße Bluse und eine braune Krawatte. Darüber trägt sie eine dunkle, lilafarbene Jacke in Kombination mit einem kurzen Rock und kniehohen Absatzstiefeln. Sie wird immer mit schwarzen Handschuhen gesehen, um die Narben an ihren Händen zu verdecken, die sie sich als Anfängerin zugezogen hatte. Persönlichkeit Kyouko ist ein gelassenes und mysteriöses Mädchen. Sie hat eine beherrschte Natur und es scheint so, als ob sie die Morde in der Hope's Peak Academy völlig kalt lassen. Zudem gehört sie zu der Sorte Schülern, die die Dinge objektiv betrachten - damit ist sie eine von wenigen. Kyouko urteilt nicht voreilig, was sie für Makoto zu einer wertvollen Verbündeten macht. Wenn der Direktor der Hope's Peak Academy erwähnt wird (welcher sich später als ihr Vater herausstellt), reagiert sie sehr sensibel. Das wurde dadurch bewiesen, dass Alter Ego einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, ihr Vater könne der Drahtzieher sein. Makoto findet auch heraus, dass sie es nicht mag, wenn Leute ihr Sachen verheimlichen. Seit dem ersten Mord kam sie Makoto näher. Aus ihren späteren gemeinsamen Interaktionen entwickelte sich eine Art von gegenseitiger Anziehung. Als Makoto im Kapitel 5 für schuldig erklärt wird (obwohl er in der letzten Minute von Alter Ego gerettet wurde), wird Kyouko klar, dass sie ihre eigenen Wünsche vor seine Sicherheit gestellt hatte. Als sie herausfand, dass Makoto auf der Müllhalde der Schule gelandet war, riskierte sie ihr Leben, um ihn zu retten. Sie kann allerdings auch das Gute in den Mordmotiven der anderen finden: Zum Beispiel geht sie nach dem ersten Klassengericht (Sayaka Maizonos Tod) in Makotos Zimmer, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Sayaka am Ende eigentlich sichergehen wollte, dass er nicht für ihren Tod beschuldigt wird. Das ist der Grund, warum sie "11037" an die Wand geschrieben hatte. Ein anderes Beispiel wäre, als sie im zweiten Klassengericht darauf hinwies, dass der zerbrochene Ausweis eigentlich Chihiro Fujisaki gehört hatte. Kyouko sagte, dass Mondo Oowada ihn zerstört hatte, um Chihiros Geheimnis zu bewahren. Hinter ihrer eiskalten Persönlichkeit kann Kyouko sich auch schnell emotional verletzt fühlen. Das ist allerdings hinter ihrem starken Willen versteckt. Manchmal lässt sie sogar in ruhigen Situationen ihre Emotionen heraus, zum Beispiel zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Alter Ego ihren Vater, den vorherigen Direktor, erwähnte und vermutete, dass er der Drahtzieher sei. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Kyouko kommt aus einer Familie vieler berühmter Detektive. Obwohl ihre Familie ihr Talent geheim gehalten hatte, zeigte sie allen ihre Fähigkeiten. Während ihrer Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy nahm sie Ermittlungen über ihren Vater und die Vergangenheit der Schule durch. In dem Novel Danganronpa Kirigiri steht alles über ihre Vergangenheit. Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Am Anfang des Spiels distanziert sich Kyouko komplett von ihren Klassenkameraden. Wenn die Schüler versuchen die Art und Weise des Mordes herauszufinden, scheint sie nicht mit den anderen kooperieren zu wollen und versucht den Fall auf eigene Faust herauszufinden. In den Class Trials spielt sie eine wichtige Rolle, da sie immer die Morde herausfindet. Im Laufe des Spiels fängt sie an Makoto zu vertrauen und sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Das erste Class Trial In der Academy ist Kyouko die einzige Schülerin, die glaubt, dass Makoto nicht für Sayakas Tod verantwortlich ist. Dieser versucht bei den anderen vernünftige Zweifel zu verursachen, anschließend lenkte er sie auf Leon, den wahren Täter. More Casualties and Distrust are Among Us Nach dem ersten Klassengericht erlaubte Monokuma der Gruppe im Kapitel 2, den zweiten Stock zu erkunden, nachdem er die Gitter entfernt hatte. Kyouko und die anderen entdeckten einen Brief darüber, was vor dem High-School-Leben des gemeinsamen Tötens passiert war. Sie fand auch einen kaputten Laptop, der später von Chihiro repariert wurde. Im Klassengericht war sie die zweite Person, die herausfand, dass Fujisaki eigentlich männlich war. Da sie das wusste, brachte Kyouko den Mörder dazu, sich zu versprechen. Kyoukos Plan ging auf, und die Schüler konnten den Mörder entlarven. The Queen of Liar's Manipulations for Greed Nachdem Asahina am nächsten Tag den dritten Stock erkundet hatte, beichtete sie, dass sie Chihiros Geist gesehen hatte - welcher sich später als Alter Ego herausstellt. Kyouko war diejenige, die den Schülern sagte, dass sie Alter Egos Anwesenheit geheim halten sollen, da er von Chihiro Fujisaki in einem Baderaum ohne Überwachungskamera versteckt war. Außerdem verbot sie allen, Alter Ego für ihre persönlichen Vorteile zu nutzen. Am nächsten Morgen offenbarte Monokuma, dass er demjenigen, der es schafft, jemanden umzubringen, zehn Billionen Yen gibt. In der Cafeteria waren nur Sakura, Asahina, Makoto und Kyouko selbst beim Frühstück anwesend. Da sie sich fragten, wieso Celestia und Hagakure abwesend waren, beschlossen sie, sich aufzuteilen, um die anderen zu suchen und sonstige schlimme Sachen zu vermeiden. Während ihrer Suche verschwand Kyouko, als sie alle Schüler gefunden hatten, inklusive Ishimarus und Hifumis Leiche. Später verriet Kyouko, dass sie während ihrer Suche Hagakure im "Justice Robo"-Anzug gefunden hatte, welcher in einem Schließfach der Schwimmhalle eingesperrt war, weshalb die anderen Schüler glaubten, dass er derjenige war, der hinter Ishimarus und Hifumis Mord steckte. Nach dem dritten Klassengericht ist sie diejenige, der der Schlüssel für Alter Egos Schließfach anvertraut wird. Am Ende des Gerichtes und der Hinrichtung des Mordes fragte Makoto sie, warum sie während der Suche nach den verschwundenen Schülern verschwunden war. Es wurde gesagt, dass Kyouko im zweiten Stock einen geheimen Raum in der Umkleidekabine der Männer gefunden hatte, indem keine Überwachungskamera war. Miracle Return and Tensed Rivalry with Real Junko Enoshima Vor Makotos übernatürlicher Überlebung und Rückkehr hatte Kyouko ihre Vergeltung begonnen, indem sie Monokuma dazu brachte, ein neues Klassengericht zu öffnen. Der sprechende Bär gab widerwillig sein Einverständnis. Sie ist dann mit den anderen Schülern wieder verbunden (die immer noch denken, dass Makoto Mukuro umgebracht hatte), während sie in seinem Namen erklärt, dass das Klassengericht aufgrund einiger Umstände wieder geöffnet wird (im Grunde lag es an Kirigiris scharfer Vergeltung über Monokumas Sticheleien). Während der Ermittlungen musste Kyouko feststellen, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr am Leben ist. Seine Überreste wurden von Monokuma in eine Geschenkschachtel verpackt, die sich in einem Geheimraum vom Schlafzimmer des Direktors befindet. Auch wenn es den Anschein hatte, dass es sie nicht kümmern würde, dass er tot sei, war sie wirklich schockiert darüber, dass ihr Vater sie nie vergessen hatte und er ihr wirklich wichtig war. Das lässt sich daraus ableiten, dass das Passwort, um den Geheimraum zu betreten, ihr Name war und in dem Zimmer ein Bild von einer lächelnden Kyouko mit ihrem Vater darauf zu finden war. Auch wenn sie immer noch wütend auf ihren Vater war, war sie gleichzeitig schockiert und sagte zu Makoto, er solle den Raum verlassen, damit sie sich wieder "fassen" konnte. Als sich herausstellte, dass der wahre Verbrecher die echte Junko Enoshima war, war Kyouko über den Hauptgrund ihres Vaters schockiert. Seine wahren Motive waren, die Verbundenheit zu seiner Familie zu trennen, worauf sie zum ersten Mal nichts zu sagen hatte. Als sie von Makoto motiviert wurde, indem er sagte, dass die Hoffnung immer noch da ist, überdachte sie den Fall, der scheinbar die Bedeutung ihres verstorbenen Vaters beeinträchtigte. Sie fügte hinzu, dass auch, wenn ihre Herzen miteinander verbunden seien und wenn sie ihren Vater gekannt hätte, hätte er ihr niemals erlaubt, in der Schule zu überleben, wenn es bedeuten würde, Makoto zu opfern. Mit seiner Unterstützung sah Byakuya an, wie er Junko in die Knie zwang und sie sich selbst in einer besonderen Hinrichtung hinrichtete (The Ultimate Punishment). Dadurch wurde ihr Tod bestätigt, und die Überlebenden waren endlich von den Schnüren dieses sadistischen Spiels befreit. Da sie ihre Qualen als beendet ansahen, fragte sich Kyouko, ob Makotos Vertrauen in die Hoffnung nach der grausigen Reise aufrechterhalten bleiben würde. Bevor sie sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatte, fragte sich Kyouko, ob es besser oder schlechter sei, wenn sie die Schule verlassen würde. Aber sie wusste, sie würde sie nicht vermissen. Damit ist Kyouko unter den sechs Überlebenden, die den Vorfall überstanden haben und der Future Foundation beigetreten ist. Auf der Jabberwock Island Als Mitglied der Future Foundation kehrt Kyouko gemeinsam mit Makoto und Byakuya auf die Jabberwock Island zurück, um die übrigbleibenden Schüler zu retten und den Forced Shutdown zu aktivieren. Hinrichtung Hauptartikel: After School Lesson Beziehungen Makoto Naegi Beide haben einen guten Draht zueinander. Kyouko vertraut Makoto (auch wenn es nur für ihre Pläne gegen Monokuma ist), aber er vertraut ihr voll und ganz, da er hofft, dass sie ihm so sehr vertraut, wie er das tut. Trotzdem schient sich Kyouko nach einer Weile um Makoto zu scheren. Das wird bewiesen, als sie in sein Zimmer kam und ihm erzählte, sich vor Mukuro Ikusaba zu schützen. Sie rettete ihn auch vor Junko, die ihn umbringen wollte, während er schlief. Während des letzten Klassengerichts war Makoto derjenige, der den überbleibenden Schülern (sie inbegriffen) sagte, nicht zu verzweifeln. Kyouko erzählte Makoto dann, dass sie, auch wenn sie ihren Vater nicht gekannt hatte, wusste, dass er sie nie dazu bringen würde, für immer in dieser Schule zu bleiben, wenn es bedeuten würde, ihn zu verlassen. Dies stellt ihren guten Draht und ihr Vertrauen ineinander dar. Außerdem hilft Kyouko Makoto dabei, jeden Fall zu lösen, wenn ihm die Beweise ausgehen. Als Monokuma ihn während des Falles um Mukuro Ikusaba "hingerichtet" hatte, riskierte sie ihr eigenes Leben, um ihn aus der Müllhalde zu holen. Nach ihrem "Abschluss" erzählte sie ihm, dass sie sich darauf freute, sich dem zu stellen, was auch immer da draußen vorging, solange es mit ihm war. Daraus kann man schließen, dass sie vielleicht etwas für ihn empfindet. Jin Kirigiri Es ist nur sehr wenig über ihre Beziehung zueinander bekannt. Kyouko hat nur erwähnt, dass Jin abgehauen ist, als sie noch klein war. Sie kannte ihn nicht richtig, weil beide auch so nie viel miteinander gesprochen haben, als er noch mit ihr gelebt hat. Nachdem sie dann herausgefunden hatte, dass ihr Vater in der Hope's Peak Academy gestorben war und sich dort auch sein Skelett befand, zeigte sie keine Emotionen beim Fund seiner Überreste. Aber Makoto fiel auf, dass sie nicht einmal in die Schachtel geguckt hatte, in der sich die Überreste befanden. Innerlich wusste er, dass sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise den Tod ihres Vaters als falsch empfand. Yui Samidare Während den Ereignissen, die sich in Danganronpa Kirigiri abspielen, kommen Kyouko und Yui gut miteinander aus. Während diese Kyouko "Onee-chan" nennt, nennt sie Yui sogar "Onee-sama". Free-Time-Events Geschenke Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. *Luwak Coffee *Blueberry Perfume *In-Vitro Rose *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Bojobo Dolls Entscheidungen In den „Free-Time-Events“ wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Auswahl an Antworten gegeben. Das hier sind die „richtigen“ Entscheidungen. *Swimming *Gloves Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir in den Class Trials helfen. *Observing Eye *Neural Liberation - verlangsamt die Konzentration beim Spurabbau. Zitate *„...Mein Name ist... Kyouko Kirigiri.“ *„Wenn ich das nicht machen muss, glaube ich auch nicht, dass ich das machen werde.“ *„Das sind nur Unterhosen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich meine Hände in seinen Socken vergraben...“ *„Okay, gehen wir noch einmal alles durch, was wir wissen.“ *„Das ist merkwürdig...“ *„Du wirst nichts finden, wenn du die ganze Zeit darauf starrst.“ *„...Du bist hoffnungslos.“ *„Ich... bin schon länger mit Leichen in Kontakt gekommen...“ *„Wenn du etwas Merkwürdiges siehst, findest du nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, das genauer zu untersuchen?“ *„Ein Hinweis ist eine Sache, aber einfach die Antwort zu verkünden, ist gefährlich.“ *„Ich will erst mal keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, bevor das Class Trial beginnt. Du solltest selbst mit zufriedenstellenden Antworten aufkommen.“ *„Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise vertraue ich dir. Wenn ich es nicht tun würde, dann würde ich dir gar nicht so viel davon erzählen.“ *„Nichts wird sich ändern, wenn wir hier bleiben. Lass uns gehen.“ *„Solange wir dafür keine logische Erklärung haben, ist das noch nicht vorbei.“ *„Er hat es bereits zugegeben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum er dann jetzt noch lügen sollte.“ *„Da könnte was dran sein.“ *„Ich kannte meinen Vater nicht, deswegen wusste ich nichts von seiner Ankunft.“ *„Um ein Geheimnis zu lösen, musst du manchmal Risiken eingehen. Ist das nicht so?“ *„Könnte einer von euch mich wirklich töten? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein allzu leichtes Ziel sein werde.“ *„Okay, warum machen wir dann nicht eine kleine Pause?“ *„Wenn man Freunde findet, könnte man vielleicht sogar Morde vermeiden.“ *„Naja, ich BIN ein Mensch. Ich HABE Emotionen. Aber ich verheimliche sie. Weder lasse ich sie mir an meinem Gesicht ablesen, noch an meiner Stimme.“ *„Schütze dich vor Täuschungen, und lass die anderen niemals deine Emotionen sehen. Und las dich von niemandem herumkommandieren.“ *„Wenn du zu sehr in etwas verwickelt wirst, kannst du deinen Urteilssinn verlieren. Diese Erfahrung habe ich eigenhändig machen müssen, und das ist ein rücksichtsloser Lehrer.“ *„Sagen wir es so. Ich habe mich einen Moment lang an etwas geklammert. Dann habe ich einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht und war gezwungen, eine harte Lektion fürs Leben zu lernen. Diese Handschuhe erinnern mich täglich daran. Deswegen habe ich mir geschworen, nie mehr den selben Fehler zu machen.“ *„Angst ist ein Beweis dafür, dass deine Vorstellungskraft funktioniert. Ehrlich gesagt tun mir alle Leute leid, bei denen sie nicht funktioniert. Denn ohne Vorstellungskraft kannst du nie genau wissen, was du als Nächstes tun wirst.“ *„Natürlich habe ich auch Angst... aber ich verberge einfach meine Emotionen. Es ist kein Vorteil, wenn du anderen zeigst, wie du dich fühlst. Damit meine ich einfach nur, dass ich nicht so aufgeschlossen bin wie du.“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„Ich glaube, dass die Angst, die ich fühle, ein bisschen anders ist als die, die du fühlst. Du meintest doch, du hättest Angst vor dem, was du verlieren wirst, oder? Tja, ich habe Angst vor dem, was ich bereits verloren habe.“ *„...Wie auch immer, sei deswegen nicht allzu deprimiert. Der Grund, warum ich nicht darüber reden möchte, ist nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Ich tue das wirklich, weswegen ich auch beschlossen habe, dir zu erzählen, was ich habe. Was ich will, ist, dass du verstehst, WIESO ich es dir nicht erzählen kann. Ich kann mich dir nicht offenbaren, sowie ich dir nicht zeigen kann, was sich hinter diesen Handschuhen verbirgt. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals wieder meine Hände zeigen werde.“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„So eine aufgeschlossene Person wie du könnte niemals lügen. Das würde jeder sofort bemerken.“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„Deine Naivität macht dich zu einem leichten Ziel.“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„Ich glaube es einfach nicht...! Das ist einfach zu grausam!“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„Du würdest nie auf die Idee kommen, jemanden auf die Weise süß zu nennen. Das ist total aus der Rolle. Dachtest du, ich würde nicht so was Offensichtliches aufgreifen?“ (zu Makoto Naegi) *„Pass auf. Du bist viel zu ehrlich, um einen Fehler zu begehen.“(zu Makoto Naegi) *„Hab ich's dir nicht bereits gesagt? Wenn du dich über die Emotionen anderer Leute lustig machst, wird es dich irgendwann auch erwischen.“ (zu Byakuya Togami) *„...Das ist einfach nur widerlich.“ (zu Yasuhiro Hagakure) *„Ich weiß, dass ich dir immer sage, dass du vorsichtig sein und auf dich aufpassen sollst. Aber... um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich, dass du dich nicht veränderst. Bleib so, wie du bist. So bist... du.“ (zu Makoto Naegi) Trivia *Kyouko ist eine Zusammensetzung der Kanjis 響 und 子. Der erste heißt „Echo“ oder „läutend“, während der zweite „Kind“ bedeutet. Kirigiri bedeutet soviel wie „schneidender Nebel“. **Ihr Name passt zu ihrer gefassten und leisen Redensart, und er passt auch zu der Weise, wie sie Makoto in den Class Trials hilft, die Schlussfolgerungen zu erschließen, die sie bereits herausgefunden hat. *In der Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST ist sie das erste Opfer. *Im Trailer des Spiels Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode wird Kyouko dabei gezeigt, wie sie Basketball spielt. Das hängt mit ihrer japanischen Synchronsprecherin Youko Hikasa zusammen. Diese ist für ihre Rolle Saki Nagatsuka in dem Anime Ro-Kyu-Byu! bekannt, in welchem es auch um Basketball geht. Die Sprecherin ist auch Teil einer Popgruppe mit demselben Namen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode Kategorie:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Danganronpa: Der Manga Kategorie:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF Kategorie:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc